


虫嫁

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 人外（肖鲁姆）×龙女感谢约稿
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	虫嫁

岚在昏暗潮湿的洞窟里前进，本应当是坚硬的岩石地面突然下陷，她甚至还没来得及抽出武器，就落到了不知为何的境地。裸露的皮肤上传来粘腻的触感，腥臭的气息充斥在鼻尖。  
她惊慌地抬头看向唯一的光源来处，洞窟的光线本就寥寥无几，她就着这样的光，明白了自己的处境——这里应该是肖鲁姆一类的魔物体内。光线照亮的是怪物体内肉红色内壁，内壁上布着可怖的触手般凸起，大概是用来固定猎物用的。显然，被吞入腹内的女性奥拉也被划到了这类。  
内壁蠕动着将奥拉送的更深，酸臭的消化液将衣物融了大半，裹在皮肤上是灼热的痛感，岚挣扎着想要向光源处爬去，却输给了魔物体内的触手。肉腕般的触手紧紧缠住手腕脚踝，细微的凸起沿着身体的曲线紧紧贴上，将肉体拖向深处。  
岚停止了挣扎。她发觉了这是徒劳的举动，而另一方面，皮肤上传来的痛感、触觉，让她内心不为人知的部分兴奋起来。毛茸茸的外套被消化液腐蚀得仅剩一些布片挂在身上，沾着粘液的凸起直接触上腰腹，像是舌头舔舐，又像是吸盘吸吮，和人类的手完全不同的触感，没有温度，没有技巧，只是遵从本能将得手的猎物禁锢住。，粗暴的对待唤醒了外表大小姐的奥拉下流的受虐欲，没有被触碰的地方甚至开始瘙痒起来。  
察觉到了体内猎物不再挣扎，魔物的动作也发生了变化。内壁放松了些，为接下来的动作留下空间，细小的触手爬向奥拉的全身，像是试探般一寸寸划过皮肤。  
用于探测的细小触手顶端布着硬质的突触，对于龙女的皮肤来说有些过于坚硬，娇嫩的皮肤上，触手爬过的地方都留下细微的红痕。麻痒的感觉从红痕处燃起，一直侵蚀到神智。  
明明应该是让人不悦的触感，却让岚兴奋了起来，两腿之间的蜜穴有了湿意。  
魔物的触手最先入侵了奥拉因为渴求氧气而张开的小嘴。人类的口腔温暖潮湿，和魔物截然相反。这似乎引起了巨大蠕虫的兴趣，它将触手顺着喉道一路探了进去，敏感的咽喉被异物入侵，呕吐的冲动引得喉咙一阵痉挛，涎水和泪水不受控制地一股脑涌了出来，被触手吸收进去。人类的体液对于魔物而言宛如兴奋剂一般，体内的肉壁蠕动地更加剧烈，触手也探得更深。  
另一方面，魔物的想法也发生了变化，原本用来分解猎物的消化液停止了分泌，取而代之的是更为稀薄，散发着异香的液体，被酸液灼烧的皮肤奇迹般的不再疼痛，但另一种磨人的感觉在皮肤上遍布开来，瘙痒和莫名其妙燃起来的热度让岚不由得扭动身躯，徒劳的试图逃脱难耐的噬骨折磨。  
巨大的蠕虫被体内突然的暴动惊到，又再次加强了束缚。口腔中的触手将唾液吸吮的一干二净，继续刺激着喉口以求分泌更多。另一边，原本缠在大腿根部的细小触手找到了新的入口。  
那处早已被欲液沾得湿漉漉的了。从一开始的疼痛到现在的麻痒，生理的不适或许会催着战意，但对于岚而言，是唤醒心底那点羞于见人的欲望的助燃剂。无数次，她执着剑盾为队员挡下痛击，获得感谢赞扬的同时，却因为腿间的泥泞难以启齿，谁都料想不到坚硬的盔甲之下，奥拉的身体是如此的淫荡。  
但此时此地，一丝不挂的岚可以毫无保留地将本性暴露出来。腿间的花穴本应当在腿根的鳞片保护之下，此时，鳞片已经松开，露出艳粉的花瓣。因为动情，那处已经充血外翻，裂开一条湿漉漉的肉缝。  
细小的触手沿着水渍从腿根爬到了花穴外，毫不费力地就推开肉瓣挤了进去，奥拉的体腔比起口腔，有着更为恰到好处的温度和湿度。魔物欣喜若狂，这里是它孩子理想的温床，它的内壁因为兴奋而一波又一波涌动，挤压着奥拉，更多的液体被分泌出来，几乎将奥拉整个浸透，渗入到每个细胞之中，生性本淫的岚在源源不断的快感之下，最终是放任自流。她甚至是迎合着魔物的入侵，配合着动作。  
由口腔进入的触手已经深入到食道，强烈的作呕冲动让岚不得不竭力放松喉部的肌肉，再加上奇妙液体的催情效果，浑身酥软的奥拉竟然从这异物入侵的感觉中品出了异样的快感，喉头的软肉被戳刺，与呕吐欲一同涌上来的是敏感部位被玩弄的愉悦官能。  
下体则是被七八根触手一齐捅入，尽管只是细软的小触手，但数量实在是太多了，它们还在奥拉娇嫩的甬道内蠕动着，毫无章法地探索着，向不同方向顶着将肉壁强行撑开。  
“呜恩……”呜咽从小口中泄出。岚的小穴早就被淫水浸得软润湿滑，触手粗暴的对待并不能造成什么伤害，相反，受虐欲得到了满足，实质的快感和精神的餍足将岚送上了高峰。  
同时，后穴也被侵入了。肛口被流过来的淫液沾湿，一圈肌肉也因为催情的效果变得松软，进入变得十分容易。肠道里又是不一样的感受，对于魔物而言如此，对于岚来说亦然。本身不是用于性交获取快感的部位，却在催情体液的作用下变得出奇敏感，肠粘膜尤为突出，几乎是瘙痒一般的感觉只有在被触手顶过才能纾解，这种患得患失的舒适让岚感受到了愉悦。  
可还差一点点。这场只是魔物单方面施暴的交媾，自然顾及不到岚的敏感点。缠在躯干表面用于探测的触手被收回了，人类温软细腻的皮肤对于魔物来说，远没有湿润的洞穴有吸引力。奥拉胸前小小的乳包早已鼓了起来，硬成石子般的乳粒只能空虚地挺立在空气中，偶尔蹭到涌动的内壁上，便有甘美的快感冲上大脑。她挺起胸脯主动去摩擦，可不能如愿，运动着的内壁似乎故意违背她的意愿，反而是越来越远。  
手脚被束缚着，身体也不能自由活动。若是魔物能听懂人话，岚肯定已经开口说出淫词浪语乞求快乐，但魔物听不懂，她被触手塞满的小嘴除了吐出呻吟，也说不出一个完整的词语。岚扭动着身躯，突然发觉自己还有可以自由活动的部位——她的尾巴。或许是骨架同硬质鳞片构成的尾巴冷冰冰的没有温度，方才被魔物放过了。  
不同于猫魅族柔软的尾巴，奥拉费尽心思才将尾巴反折过来，尖端探向腿间。更不用说此时脑浆被情欲和欲求不满冲的一塌糊涂，也做不到什么精准的控制，尾尖几乎是脱离控制地直直刺上穴口，就着滑腻的爱液，顺着裂开的缝隙撞上肿胀的肉核。尖锐的快感爆发开来，岚全身过电般痉挛，她被快乐的淫欲抛上高空，所有束缚尽去，泪水、唾液、爱液，甚至是尿液失控地一并流了出来。然而眼前的白光散去，再睁眼，她仍然在黑暗的虫腹之中。  
不应期与脱力感让全身的肌肉在抽搐之后松弛下来。蠕虫察觉到触手上传来的阻力减少了，人类体内的肉壁轻易地就能顶开。  
容器已经准备好了。  
岚从绝顶的余韵中回过神来，却察觉到触手在从体内撤离。不应期过后，内壁更加松软敏感，触手的尖端仅仅是划过内壁，便升起甘美的电流。本能先思考一步，她夹紧内壁，竭力挽留着欢愉的根源，却只是无用功。  
触手滑出，被堵在甬道内的液体一下全部喷了出去，甚至在腿间形成了水洼。液体很快就被魔物吸收干净，从内壁的收缩中，岚不知为何，读到了名为愉快的情绪。  
心情愉悦的魔物终于准备结束这次漫长的侵略。  
细小的触手只是闹着玩的前菜，当粗大的生殖管抵上上下三张嘴的时候，岚全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。不知道是源于怯意还是兴奋，她的肌肉在微微战栗。唇瓣同花瓣都随着急促的呼吸一张一翕，肛口接触到蠕虫冰凉的器官更是紧紧的收缩。但是早已被肏熟的性器显然没有什么抵抗力，这些也只是欲拒还迎。  
粗大的生殖管顶入，不管是喉口还是肉道内的敏感点全部被霸道地碾压，直接的快感冲上大脑。被填满，被占有的欲望得到了满足，岚终于是露出了沦为性欲俘虏一般的表情，瞳孔失去了焦距，精神涣散，脑中只剩下欢愉的肉欲。   
阴道内的生殖管一路深入，直接顶开子宫口的软肉，侵入更为紧致的腔内。那里从未有被造访过。魔物没有什么第一次的概念，它只是终于自己的本性，将卵从管中排出，落在人类柔软的体内。那里将成为它孩子理想的温床。  
岚回过神，小腹的饱胀感让她忽略了周遭发生的一切，体内多了些什么，是什么呢。束缚用的触手、繁殖用的管道全部脱离身体，被肏开的小口无法合上，形成圆圆的孔洞，若是向里看去，还能看到魔物半透明的卵。  
奥拉不知道魔物在她体内留下了什么，但奇妙的满足感激起了什么新的欲望。所幸身上已经没有了枷锁，她缓缓的将手移到了腹部，轻轻摩挲。隔着皮肉仿佛能摸到一颗颗的卵。  
魔物张开了嘴，头顶射进来几缕光芒，岚反射性的抬头，看向光源，只是失去焦距的眼神空洞地什么也看不清。很快，她便失去了兴趣，将注意力重新放回自己孕育着小小生命的子宫。她用角贴上怪物的内部，撒娇似的磨蹭，嘴角带着满足的微笑。  
啊，这是我们的孩子。岚怀揣着这样的想法，坠入桃色的梦乡。


End file.
